Forgotten
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: The regulars of Seigaku's tennis club had forgotten something important... something REALLY important to them.


**Forgotten**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: There was something they forgot. They definitely had forgotten something important.

As the title may suggest, it's usually an angst or romance fic, but blame me and my crazy mind that turn this fic into a humor one! Oh, it's because I don't make humor fics lately.

One of many tries in making a one-shot humor fic. Hope you enjoy.

Rating: PG-13 for safety

Warning: underaged people beware. Mention of lime contents

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenisu no Oujisama

**The Story of Forgotten**

The regulars of Seigaku had decided to sleep over at the Fuji residence after winning a certain tournament. Fortunately, at that time, Fuji's sister and parents were gone to their grandparents' house, and only him and Yuuta were left in their house, giving full responsibility of the house.

He had kindly asked Yuuta to sleep with Kawamura in their sister's room, not wanting the others to _stain_ their sister's room with something _manly_. Uhm, okay, so as I was saying, he prepared the two guest rooms, Yuuta's room, and his own room for the regulars to sleep in.

When the regulars finally came, he could only smile and greet them, with much anticipation of interesting things later that night. Well, is there anything that our beloved blue-eyed tensai doesn't know?

--------------------

"Great dinner, nya, Fuji!" Eiji complimented as he rubbed his belly with his right hand while he stretched slowly, as to not hurt his stomach badly. There were plenty of food at the start of the dinner, but there was barely a plate of food left at the end of the dinner.

"Yeah, it's really great, Fuji-senpai, maybe you could make us bento from now on," Momoshiro said as he laid sprawled on the couch while Ryoma looked disgustedly at him while sitting beside him.

"Oh really?" Fuji asked with his usual smile. "I would surely be glad to," he added.

"Minus wasabi," Eiji added hastily and went to the couch. He took the TV remote and started surfing the channel, trying to find something interesting to watch.

Fuji took all the dishes and brought them to kitchen, and started washing them, with the help of Kawamura who was experienced in this kind of things.

When he finished, he found out that the others were watching the Powerpuff Girls show. He chuckled and went to join them who were staring intently at the TV as if they want to eat it but was afraid that it would suddenly jump up and run away.

"Oh hey! Let's ask Fuji!" Eiji suddenly exclaimed and Fuji nearly jumped up and ran away from the spot he was standing on. He felt as if Mojo Jojo was shouting at him, because yes, when Eiji suddenly exclaimed, Mojo Jojo was laughing like maniac and exclaimed something that he missed.

"Ask me what?" he asked calmly. He sat beside Tezuka who was staring at the TV monitor, looking disinterested. Why did his teammates like childish TV shows anyway? It's probably because they didn't have cable.

"Which one do you like, Blossom, Bubbles or Buttercup?" Eiji asked.

"Hm, that's a tough one," he said and he laughed mentally when he saw the expression on Tezuka's face. It was indescribable. His face looked like it was saying 'What do you mean a tough one? Have you gone insane?'.

"Well, I prefer Blossom," he answered finally, "But I'm not telling you why," he added when he saw the others were going to ask him why he chose Blossom.

"Well, I prefer Bubbles 'cause she's kindhearted!" Eiji said.

"I prefer Buttercup, she's tough, albeit a bit cocky," Momoshiro said.

"Ii data," Inui muttered while scribbling on his notebook like a madman. "Everyone seems to pick the character that has the same trait with-"

"Hey, it's over!" Eiji exclaimed when he saw the heart-shaped pink background and glittery spots. He shut the TV down afterwards. "Let's get some sleep, it's late already," he suggested.

"Excuse me, did you say sleep or fun?" Fuji asked, blinking his eyes.

"No no no, of course sleep!" Eiji was blushing by this point, and his face color matched his hair color.

"Ii data, Fuji could ask such questions while looking innocent," Inui mumbled to himself.

"Well, well, let's get to bed already," Fuji clapped his hand and the others went to their respective bedrooms.

--------------------

"Why did you choose her?"

Fuji looked up from the photo album he was browsing. "Choose her?" he asked.

"Yeah, choose, well, her,"

Fuji was laughing maniacally, although mentally, "You mean Blossom?" he asked.

"Yeah her,"

"Don't you notice something, from what Inui said?" Fuji asked.

"Same trait?"

"Yeah, definitely," Fuji smiled, "Both you and Blossom had strong leadership, both Oishi and Bubbles are kindhearted, and both Buttercup and Echizen are tough albeit cocky," he laughed at it. Inui surely noticed things fast.

"Well, shall we _go to sleep_ now?" Fuji asked as he closed his photo album.

--------------------

Later that night

"Is it me or is there really noise coming from the room beside?" Fuji asked suddenly, much to Tezuka's displeasure, since it interrupted their _activity_.

"Do you think they're doing things like what we are doing?" he asked again, smirking.

"Stop thinking about that,"

"Well, it _is_ interesting, I don't think that Yuuta would-"

He was cut off by warm lips on his own and he decided to let the subject drop. There's always tomorrow.

--------------------

The next day, they were having breakfast. They were planning to go home immediately after they had their breakfast, they didn't want to wear out their welcome.

"What's this, Lucky Charm?" Eiji asked as he stared at the bowl of cereal in front of him. Not that he hated it.

"It's different from Lucky Charm," Ryoma said, grunting, because he was known to be grouchy at mornings.

"You like Lucky Charm, Echizen?" Fuji asked amusedly. He took yet another bowl of cereal from the kitchen and served it to the regulars.

"I don't say that," Ryoma answered as he downed the bowl of cereal. It's been ages since he last ate a bowl of cereal. He usually eats eggs and bacons for breakfast. Or even croissants.

"Well, well, someone is sure grouchy today," Fuji commented as he smirked, "Not having much fun yesterday, Echizen? Or Momoshiro wasn't experienced enough for you?" he asked, his innocent smile still in place.

"Fu- Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro protested, choking on his cereal.

"Did I say something wrong?" Fuji asked, smiling as usual, although people may know that behind that innocent smile of his, lies a sadistic smile.

"Nothing wrong," the others replied in unison and he kept on smiling.

--------------------

When they had finally gone home, Fuji was up to the task of cleaning up the rooms. First, he went to Yuuta's room –of course, since he could take care of the guest rooms later, and his own room latest- to clean things up.

He was singing to a tune he knew so well while folding the blankets, when he noticed that there was something strange in the trash bin. His smile grew into a smirk as he inspected it, and he opened the cupboard to check if there was the same thing in the cupboard, and there was.

His smirk turned into a satisfied smirk, or a sadistic smirk.

--------------------

The regulars were on their way home. They walked in a group.

"Hey, you know what, I think we forgot something," Eiji said uneasily. "I felt that Fuji is smiling a sadistic smile right now," he added.

"Maybe you're just being paranoid, Eiji-senpai," Momoshiro said.

"No, I know that there's something we forgot!" Eiji insisted.

"Let's forget about it for the time being, okay, Eiji?" Oishi asked.

And they tried to forget about what Eiji said.

But there is, indeed, something they forgot about.

--------------------

Fuji was laughing his head off as he stared at the trash bin and the cupboard of the second guest room. He had thrown away the ones in Yuuta's room and in the first guest room, but he couldn't restrain himself from laughing his head off every time he saw them.

At least he was assured that his teammates had made anticipations.

"Aniki what are you laughing of?" Yuuta came into the room and saw that his brother was leaning on the bed, hugging his knees as his shoulders shook, trying his best to stop laughing.

"O- oh, you're here, Yuuta," he looked up, wiping his tears that had scrolled down his cheeks.

"You're crying," Yuuta pointed out the obvious.

"I- I know that," Fuji said, wiping more tears. They didn't seem to stop.

"What makes you cry?" Yuuta asked again.

"What makes I laugh, you mean?" Fuji asked back.

"Yeah, whatever,"

"Nothing you should know," Fuji answered, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you to have breakfast outside since it's already ten," Yuuta answered grimly, "But-"

"It's alright, I'll get ready," Fuji said as he took a magazine, placed it on top of the trash bin and closed the cupboard. He could take care of it later.

"What-"

"Believe me Yuuta, you don't want to know," he answered as he patted Yuuta's shoulder and asked him to go downstairs to wait for him.

--------------------

Fifteen minutes later, he was ready to go. He smiled and motioned to Yuuta to go outside while he locked the main door. But before they started to walk, Fuji said something that made Yuuta wonder about it for a long time.

"Ne, Yuuta, I think we should make more guest rooms,"

**End of The Story of Forgotten**

That's it. Hope you enjoy, minna.

Please be kind and leave a review, okay?


End file.
